Applejack's Johto Journey
by Bird6490
Summary: Applejack goes on a Pokemon journey to the Johto region with her sister Apple Bloom. They encounter Pokemon and AJ goes to the gyms for gym battles to compete in the Johto League. She and Apple Bloom make new friends and rivals along the way. What challenges will await Applejack?
1. Chapter 1

Applejacks' Johto Journey

Chapter 1- The Arrival

It was another beautiful day in Ponyville and Rainbow Dash can't wait to tell her friends about something. Everyone was in the town square and waiting for Rainbow Dash to arrive. She zoomed and finally made it to her friends. "Check it out" she said. "This book tells about mysterious creatures called Pokémon". "I think I have herd of those before" Twilight said. "Everyone meet me at the library". A few minutes later everyone was at the library. "Spike can you hand me the book about Pokémon" Twilight asked. "I got it right here" Spike said. He handed the book to Twilight and she used her magic to open it. "Pokémon" she said. "Mysterious creatures that have powers and abilities. Each Pokémon is a different type. When it's a Pokémon Trainer's 10th birthday they begin their journey and pick their starter Pokémon. It's either a grass type, fire type, or water type. The trainer holds the Pokémon in what's called a Poke'ball. Sometimes the trainer uses his or her Pokémon in a battle. It's not the same as fighting but it is fun. And while on their journey trainers get to compete in gym battles and compete against a gym leader. If the challenger defeats the gym leader they earn a gym badge. If the trainer earns all 8 badges they get to compete in the Pokémon league. There is also something called a Pokémon Contest where trainers become coordinators. In the first round the coordinators use their Pokémon to show combinations and beauty. When the coordinator makes it through the performance round him or her gets to go to the battle round which is like the performance round but in a battle. When the coordinator wins the final battle they get a ribbon. Each battle has a time limit in contests. The coordinator only has 5 minutes to battle. After the coordinator gets 5 ribbons they get to enter the biggest Pokémon Contest of all. The Grand Festival. When the coordinator wins the Grand Festival they earn the ribbon cup and become top coordinator. There are five regions that people can go to start their journey. Kanto, Johto, Hoeen, Sinnoh, and Unova. Begin your Pokémon journey now".

"Well that was a lot to read" Spike said. "I'd enjoy competing in the contests" Rarity said. "Gym battles are my style" said Rainbow Dash. Just then Twilight had an idea. "Hey why don't we go on our own journeys" she suggested. Everyone cheered except Fluttershy. "What's wrong Fluttershy?" Twilight asked. "Don't you want to go on a Pokémon journey?" No because those poor creatures get hurt in a battle and if I went on my own journey I wouldn't want my Pokémon to get hurt" Fluttershy said. "I understand" Twilight said. "So who would like to go on a journey first?" Everyone wanted to go first. "Ok one at a time" Twilight said. "I'll pick" Twilight thought about which of her friends can go on a journey first. "I think Applejack should go first" she said. Everyone groaned. "Don't worry each of us will get a turn. Everyone except Fluttershy" Twilight said. Everyone cheered. "When should I start?" Applejack asked. "Maybe in 3 days" Twilight thought. "I'm going to miss the apple family" Applejack said. "Granny Smith, Big Macintosh". "And Apple Bloom" Twilight said. "I'm especially going to miss Apple Bloom" Applejack said. "So which region do you think you are going to?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Johto might sound pretty good" Applejack said.

Then the day has finally come. The day Applejack is going on her Pokémon journey to the Johto region. She was just about to say goodbye to her little sister. "I'm gonna miss you Applejack" Apple Bloom said. "I'm gonna miss you to Apple Bloom" Applejack said giving her sister a hug. Just then Twilight came running up to her. "Great news. I booked the flight for you to going on a journey. Apple Bloom was so happy. "Let's go now little sis" Applejack said. "We don't want to miss our plane". So the two went to the airport to catch their plane. Once they got seated the plane was ready for takeoff. They waved to their friends outside the plane while it started flying. "This is so exciting" Apple Bloom said. "I know" Applejack said. "I got my bag to carry my stuff and that's what a Pokémon trainer needs. After 2 hours the plane reached the Johto region. When the girls got out they were so skied. "We made it!" Applejack said. "We made it to the Johto region!"

Chapter 2-First Pokémon

"So where do I get my Pokémon?" Applejack asked. "We'll just have to go to Professor Elm's lab" Apple Bloom answered. So the girls took a walk to find the lab. Then Apple Bloom saw a sign. It said "Lab". "This must be it" Apple Bloom said. Applejack knocked on the door with her hoof. Then a man opened the door. "Are you Applejack?" he asked. "Yes" Applejack said. "I'm Professor Elm" said the man. "Come on in". They all went inside the lab. "Wow look at this place" said Apple Bloom. "It is a big lab" Professor Elm said. "Where are the Pokémon?" Applejack asked. "They are inside their Poke' balls right now" the professor said.

"Now it's time to pick your first Pokémon". Applejack was so excited. "First here is Cyndaquil a fire type" the professor said tossing a Poke' ball. "Da quill" Cyndaquil said while flaming it's back. "So you are called a Cyndaquil" Applejack said. Cyndaquil did a flip and flamed its back again. "YEEHAW that's a fire type all right". Applejack said. "Next is Totodile a water type" Professor Elm said tossing another Poke' ball. "Totodile" it said. "You sure look like a tough one" Applejack said. "Finally Chikorita a grass type" Professor Elm said tossing one more Poke' ball. "Chika" Chikorita said. "Awww ain't you the cutest thing" Applejack said. Chikorita blushed. "So which Pokémon would you like for a start?" the professor asked. Applejack thought for a few seconds and said. "I choose Chikorita". Chikorita was so happy it jumped 3 times. "Here are your Poke' balls and Poke'dext" the professor said. "Twilight didn't tell me about this" Applejack said. "A Poke'dext collects data about Pokémon and tells you it" Professor Elm said. "And its name is Dexter". Applejack decided to give it a test so she tried it on Chikorita. "Chikorita the leaf Pokémon. Chikorita loves the sun and uses the leaf on its head to determine the temperature and humidity. Chikorita smells sweet, but watch out! The leaf that grows from its head can be used for a powerful Razor Leaf attack" Dexter said. "All right Chikorita let's get our journey started" Applejack said putting Chikorita in its Poke' ball. Then the girls went outside the lab. "All right let's catch some Pokémon" Applejack said.

Chapter 3-Applejack vs. Sandy

After getting Chikorita the girls are heading to the next town. "So where are you going to have your first gym battle Applejack?" Apple Bloom asked. "Let's check the map" Applejack said. Apple Bloom looked in the bag and handed her sister the map. "It says the closest gym is in Violet City" Applejack said. Just then the girls herd something coming from a bush. Out came a pink Nidoran. "What's that?" Applejack asked. She got out her Poke'dext to see what it was. "Nidoran the poison pin Pokémon. How does a Nidoran male know when prey is around? It raises its ears above the grass line. It keeps enemies away with the toxic horn on its head" Dexter said. "I got to catch this one" Applejack said. "Go Chikorita". "Chica" Chikorita said. "Tackle attack" Applejack commanded. Chikorita ran to Nidoran and tackled it. "Stop" a girl said. Applejack noticed a squirrel coming this way. "Sandy?" Applejack said. "Nidoran are you ok" Sandy asked. The Pokémon nodded. "What did you do that for Applejack?" Sandy cried. "I'm sorry I thought it was a wild Nidoran" Applejack said. "Well it's not" Sandy said. "Wait it's yours?" Applejack asked. Sandy nodded. "So would you like to battle?" Applejack asked. "Sure I could use someone to battle with" Sandy replied. Everyone got into position. Apple Bloom was watching.

"One Pokémon for each of us" Sandy said. "Nidoran I choose you!" she said throwing a Poke' ball. "Nidoran" it said leashing its cry. "Chikorita let's go!" Applejack said throwing a Poke' ball. "Chica" Chikorita said leashing its cry. Apple Bloom thought about who was going to win. "Chikorita use Razor Leaf" Applejack commanded. Chikorita swooshed its leaf and little leaf attacked Nidoran. "Nidoran use Focus Energy" Sandy commanded. Nidoran gained power. "Dodge it" Applejack said. When Nidoran used its attack Chikorita jumped to dodge. "Tackle let's go" Applejack commanded. Chikorita ran to Nidoran once again and did a powerful tackle. Then Nidoran fell and was unable to battle. "Nidoran" Sandy cried. "Are you ok?" "We did it!" Applejack cheered.

"Congratulations Applejack" Sandy said. "Thanks Sandy" Applejack said. Then they herd another sound coming from a bush. Out came a Miltank. "Look it's a Miltank" Sandy said. "Miltank" Applejack said handing out her Poke'dext. "Miltank the milk cow Pokémon. By drinking Miltank's milk, kids will become healthy adults" Dexter said. "I got to catch this one" Applejack said. "Go Chikorita. Use Tackle" she commanded. Chikorita ran to Miltank and did a perfect tackle. "Now use magical leaf" Applejack said. Chikorita swooshed its leaf again and this time the little leafs glowed. Again a straight aim. "Now go Poke' ball" Applejack said tossing a Poke' ball. Miltank went inside the Poke 'ball and it shacked. Miltank was caught. "YEEHAW!" Applejack screamed. "I caught Miltank!" "Good job Applejack" Sandy said. "I hope we can battle again soon". "Sure" Applejack said shacking Sandy's hand. "Looks like you got yourself a new rival" Apple Bloom said. They all said goodbye and headed out. "I got a new friend" Applejack said. "Let's stop by the Pokémon Center" Apple Bloom suggested. Applejack agreed with her.

Chapter 4-Magic Time

Last time Applejack met Sandy and challenged her to a battle. Applejack used Chikorita and Sandy used Nidoran. Applejack won to Sandy and also she caught a Miltank. Now she and Apple Bloom continue traveling to the Violet City gym where Applejack will have her first gym battle. "Are we close to Violet City yet?" Apple Bloom asked. "Not yet sugar cube" Applejack said. "Let's stop at the Pokémon Center before we keep going". Then they finally reached the Pokémon Center. "Welcome to the Pokémon Center" a woman said. "I'm Nurse Joy and I will take good care of your Pokémon". Applejack handed Nurse Joy her Poke' balls and Nurse Joy took them with her. The girls went outside to wait for Nurse Joy to come back. Suddenly a man stepped in taking flowers out of his hat. "For you" the man said. "Thanks" Applejack said. "I'm Applejack and this is my little sister Apple Bloom". "My name is Steve" the man said. "And this is my assistant Kadabra". Applejack handed out her Poke'dext to look up Kadabra's information. "Kadabra the psychic Pokémon. If you see the shadow of this Pokémon it is said to bring bad luck-and the alpha waves its emits can ruin precision devices" Dexter said.

"You see Kadabra and I are sharing the same dream to become famous magicians" Steve said. "You are a magician Steve?" Apple Bloom asked. "That's right Apple Bloom" Steve said. "Have you done any shows?" asked Applejack. "Not really" Steve answered. "Kadabra here just won't listen to me". "Why not?" asked Apple Bloom. Steve explained what happened at his first show. In a flashback there was a crowd sitting in their seats waiting for the show to start. Then Steve and Kadabra came on the stage. "Welcome everyone!" he said. "I'm Steve and this is my assistant Kadabra". The crowd cheered. "For our first trick my assistant Kadabra will help me pull a Pidgey out of my hat" Steve said. "As you can see there is nothing inside the hat but there will be a Pidgey. Kadabra hand me my magic stick". Kadabra didn't listen. "Kadabra I said to hand me my magic stick" Steve said again. But Kadabra still won't listen. It kept being lazy. The crowd was not amused. Out of the flashback Steve was done telling the story. "Kadabra just won't listen to my commands" he said. "Who will be my assistant at my next show?" Apple Bloom didn't want to let her new friend down so she insisted that she will be Steve's assistant for his next show. "You will Apple Bloom?" Steve asked. Apple Bloom nodded. "Apple Bloom you don't have to do this" Applejack said. "Applejack do you want Steve to not have an assistant?" Apple Bloom asked. "Ok" Applejack said. Nurse Joy came outside with Applejack's Poke' balls and said. "Your Pokémon are in full health". "Thanks Nurse Joy" Applejack said.

The next day Steve was ready to start his show. The crowd was sitting in their seats waiting for Steve to come on. Even Applejack. "I hope Apple Bloom can do this" she thought. Kadabra was at the left side of the curtains backstage and thought that Apple Bloom was going to replace it. Then Steve and Apple Bloom came on stage. "Welcome everyone!" he said. "I'm Steve and this is my assistant Apple Bloom". The crowd cheered. "Kadabra" Kadabra said to itself. "For my first trick my assistant Apple Bloom will help me pull a Pidgey out of my hat" Steve said. "As you can see there is nothing in the hat but there will be a Pidgey. Apple Bloom hand me my magic stick". Apple Bloom handed Steve his magic stick. "Now say the magic words with me" Steve said. "Abraca". Steve was interrupted when Kadabra jumped on the stage. "Kadabra you want to do this?" Steve asked. Kadabra nodded. "Ok then say the magic words with me" Steve said. "Abracadabra". Then a Pidgey flew out of the hat. "Tada" Steve said. The crowd cheered. Apple Bloom was stomping her hooves for applause. "YEEHAW!" Applejack cheered.

It was sunset and the girls were ready to leave. "Thanks for helping out" Steve said. "And thank you Kadabra for steeping in for me". "Well we got to go" Applejack said. "Good luck in Violet City" Steve said waving goodbye. And so the girls head off to Violet City once again and hoping that Applejack will win her first gym battle.

Chapter 5-Meet the gym leader and first gym battle

Applejack and Apple Bloom continue their journey to the Violet City gym for Applejack's first gym battle. And I think the girls are in luck. "There it is" Applejack exclaimed. "Violet City. We made it". "This means it's time for your first gym battle and your first badge" Apple Bloom said. Her sister nodded. Applejack ran to Violet City. "Wait for me Applejack!" Apple Bloom said trying to catch up to her big sister. When they reached the city a guy on a Hand glider flew down. The girls ducked their heads for the guy to come down. "That was some impressive Hand gliding" Applejack complemented. "Thanks" the guy said. "I'm Applejack and this is my little sister Apple Bloom" Applejack said. "My name is Falkner and I'm the Violet City gym leader" the guy said. Applejack and Apple Bloom was surprised to know that Falkner was the gym leader. "You are the gym leader?" Apple Bloom asked. "That's what I said" Falkner explained. "I'm a professional at flying type Pokémon. What kind of Pokémon do you have Applejack?". "I have a Chikorita and a Miltank" Applejack said. "Well I have 3" Falkner said. Applejack was shocked that Falkner said he had 3 Pokémon. "But if you want for our battle we can have 2 on 2" Falkner suggested. "Great idea" Applejack said.

"This is the Violet City gym" Falkner explained when they stopped at a building. Then they all went inside. There was a battlefield. "Ready for battle Applejack?" Falkner asked. "Ready when you are" Applejack said. Apple Bloom was watching the battle. "The battle between Applejack the challenger and Falkner the gym leader will now begin" The referee said. "Both sides will use 2 Pokémon each and the battle will be over when all Pokémon on one side are unable to continue. And the challenger will only be allowed to make substitutions". Applejack and Falkner were getting pumped up. "I hope Applejack will win" Apple Bloom thought. "Let the battle begin" The referee announced. "Let's go Hoothoot" Falkner said tossing a Poke' ball. "Hoot" Hoothoot said. "Chikorita I choose you" Applejack said tossing a Poke' ball. "Chica" Chikorita said. "Hoothoot use peck" Falkner commanded. Hoothoot ran to Chikorita to peck it. "Dodge it" Applejack commanded. Chikorita jumped into the air dodging the attack. "Use Confusion" Falkner commanded. "Counter it with Magical Leaf" Applejack commanded. Before Hoothoot's eyes could glow Chikorita swooshed its leaf turning into little glowing leafs and they attacked Hoothoot. "Finish it with a Solar Beam attack" Applejack commanded. Chikorita absorbed the sun's energy onto the leaf on its head and it glowed. Then Chikorita made that energy powerful and it unleashed the energy and it attacked Hoothoot perfectly. Hoothoot crashed into the wall. "Hoothoot" Falkner cried. "Hoothoot is unable to battle. Chikorita wins" The referee announced. "Great job Chikorita now get some rest" Applejack said returning Chikorita to its Poke' ball. "You did your best Hoothoot now you get some rest to" Falkner said returning Hoothoot to its Poke' ball. "Now here is my next Pokémon. Dodrio I choose you" Falkner said tossing another Poke' ball. "Dodrio" it said. Applejack pulled out her Poke'dext to look up info. "Dodrio the triple bird Pokémon. Dodrio evolves from Doduo after one of Doduo's heads splits in two. This Pokémon is able to run at almost forty miles per hour" Dexter said. "Ok Miltank you're up" Applejack said tossing a Poke' ball. "Miltank" it said. "Let's see what moves you can use" Applejack said handing out her Poke'dext again. "The moves Miltank are able to use are Tackle, Bide, Rollout, Body Slam, and Gyro Ball" Dexter said. "Miltank Gyro Ball let's go" Applejack commanded. Miltank span and attacked Dodrio. Dodrio couldn't move because Gyro Ball was too powerful. "Dodrio is unable to battle. Miltank wins. Which means the victory goes to the challenger Applejack" The referee announced. "YEEHAW!" Applejack cheered. "Great job Miltank". "Congratulations Applejack" Apple Bloom said. "Dodrio you battled really well" Falkner said. "Take a good rest". He returned Dodrio to its Poke' ball. "Congratulations Applejack" Falkner said. "Thanks Falkner" Applejack said.

It was sunset and Falkner was ready to give Applejack her award. "You battled really hard" Falkner said. "For winning my match I present you with the Zephyr badge". Falkner handed the badge and Applejack took it. "All right I got the Zephyr badge" she cheered. Then she and Apple Bloom said goodbye to Falkner and headed to the Pokémon Center.

Chapter 6-The Wynaut Trio

Last time Applejack and Apple Bloom finally made it to Violet City. There they met Falkner the Violet City gym leader. Then Applejack's battle with Falkner at the Violet City gym has begun. Falkner has tried his best to battle hard but Applejack's Chikorita and Miltank were too tough. Falkner's Pokémon were defeated and Applejack has earned the Zephyr Badge. Now she and her little sister continue their journey through Johto so Applejack can compete in the Johto league. "It says here the closest gym is the Azalea gym in Azalea Town" Apple Bloom said reading a map. "All right the next badge is all mine" Applejack said. "Why don't we have some lunch?" "Sounds good to me" Apple Bloom agreed. Then the girls stopped for a lunch break. Applejack was cooking the food. And her Pokémon were eating Pokémon food. "Lunch is ready" Applejack said. "I can't wait to have some lunch" Apple Bloom. Just then a Pokémon appeared out of the distance and swiped Apple Bloom's lunch. "Hey that's my lunch!" she cried. "Who is that Pokémon?" Applejack asked herself while pulling out her Poke'dext. "Wynaut the bright Pokémon. Wynaut loves to chomp on sweet fruit, and grows in strength by pushing up against others in swarms" Dexter said. "The lunch is all fruit!" Applejack cried. Wynaut tried to run away before it could be attacked. "Chikorita use Razor Leaf" Applejack commanded. Chikorita swooshed its leaf turning into little leafs but Wynaut countered it with its own attack and the Razor Leaf went back to Chikorita and attacked it. "That was Mirror Coat" Apple Bloom explained. Then Wynaut ran away with the fruit. "Give my lunch!" Apple Bloom yelled chasing it. "Everyone return" Applejack said putting Chikorita and Miltank in their Poke' balls. The girls went running after Wynaut but it got away.

"Now what are we going to do?" Apple Bloom asked. "I don't know" Applejack said. The girls wondered where Wynaut went to. Then another Pokémon appeared and it jumped inside Applejack's bag. "It's another Wynaut" she exclaimed. The Wynaut reached into Applejack's bag grabbing a Poke' ball. "Hey" Applejack said but Wynaut got away. "That's Miltank's Poke' ball" Applejack exclaimed. The girls ran after the Wynaut once again but they couldn't find it. They looked again for Wynaut but no luck. Then another Wynaut jumped and it landed on Applejack's head. "Get off my head" she said trying to get Wynaut off but it was too late. Wynaut swiped Applejack's hat then it went running away with it. "Give me my hat!" she hollered. She and Apple Bloom ran after Wynaut heading for the end. The girls saw the three Wynauts that have took their stuff. "Nutnutnutnut" they giggled. "That's it" Applejack said. "I'm not going to let these critters steal another one of our stuff". "You show them AJ" Apple Bloom cheered. "Chikorita come on out" Applejack said tossing a Poke' ball. "Chica" it said. "Use Tackle" Applejack commanded. Chikorita ran up to the Wynauts but they used Counter. "That's Counter" Apple Bloom exclaimed. "It's a move that hits your opponent hard". Chikorita was really hurt. "Try to heal yourself with synthesis" Applejack commanded. Chikorita glowed and healed well. "Now use Solar Beam" Applejack commanded. Chikorita absorbed the sun's energy and unleashed it. It hit the Wynaut trio really hard. "We did it" Applejack cheered. "We got our stuff back".

After a good lunch Applejack and Apple Bloom were ready to leave. "Thanks for giving us our stuff back" Apple Bloom said. One of the Wynauts came up to Applejack to give her hat back. "Thanks Wynaut" Applejack said. "So would you like to come along with us?". Wynaut was so happy that it hugged Applejack. "I'll take that as a yes" Applejack said. "Poke' ball go". The Poke' ball shook and stopped. "Yes I caught Wynaut" Applejack cheered. Then she and her little sister headed off to Azalea town for Applejack's next gym battle.

Chapter 7-Second Rival

Our girls continue their journey to Azalea Town for Applejack's next gym battle and the girls are taking a break. Applejack was looking at her first badge in the badge case Nurse Joy gave her at the Pokémon Center. "Are you going to look at that forever?" Apple Bloom asked. "No" Applejack said. "Just for a little while longer". Just then the girls saw a Pokémon come out. "Who's that Pokémon?" Applejack asked herself while pulling out her Poke'dext. "Phanpy the long nose Pokémon. Despite its small stature, Phanpy is very powerful. It can even carry a trainer on its back. Phanpy can nudge people affectionately with its snout, but it's so strong it's been known to send them hurtling through the air!" Dexter said. Then Phanpy started to run away. "Wait come back!" Apple Bloom shouted. Then a boy with red hair wearing an orange striped shirt came by. "Excuse me you haven't seen a Phanpy have you?" the boy asked. "Actually it went that way" Applejack said. "Thanks" the boy said running after his Pokémon. "We should go to" Apple Bloom said. "Right" Applejack agreed. So the girls ran with the boy to get his Pokémon.

Phanpy tripped over a rock and stopped running. "Phanpy" the boy said. "Phanpy" it said happily. "I'm glad you're safe" the boy said hugging Phanpy. "Thanks for helping me find Phanpy". "No problem" Applejack said. "Anyway I'm Applejack and this is my little sister Apple Bloom". "My name is Phineas" the boy said. "Would you like to battle me?". "Sure I will" Applejack answered. Apple Bloom was watching the battle. Applejack and Phineas were ready. "Miltank I choose you" Applejack said tossing a Poke' ball. "Tank" Miltank said leashing its cry. "Go Phanpy" Phineas said tossing a Poke' ball. "Phanpy" it said leashing its cry. "Miltank use Rollout" Applejack commanded. "You use Rollout to Phanpy" Phineas commanded. The two Pokémon turned into balls and rolled to each other and crashed. "Tackle attack" Phineas commanded. "Use Zen Head-butt to counter" Applejack commanded. Phanpy ran up to Miltank but it countered by zooming up to Phanpy and Head-butted it. Phanpy flew into the air. "Phanpy!" Phineas cried. "Finish it with a Bide attack Miltank" Applejack commanded. Miltank gained energy and unleashed it. Phanpy fell to the ground painfully. "We won" Applejack announced. Then she returned her Pokémon to its Poke' ball. "Phanpy are you ok?" Phineas asked running to his Pokémon. But Phanpy couldn't move because it was really hurt from battling. "Is Phanpy all right?" Apple Bloom asked. "I don't know" Phineas said. "We should take it to the Pokémon Center right away". So Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Phineas headed to the Pokémon Center so Phanpy can be healed.

Will Phanpy be ok? Read the next chapter to find out.

Chapter 8-Poor Phanpy

Last time Applejack and Apple Bloom met Phineas and he wanted to challenge Applejack to a match. With her Miltank Applejack scored victory. But after battling Phanpy got really hurt and cannot move. So our friends head to the Pokémon Center to get Phanpy fully healed. They ran inside and told Nurse Joy what happened. "I'll take care of Phanpy the best I can" Nurse Joy said holding Phanpy. They all sat down waiting and Phineas was really sad. "What's wrong Phineas?" Apple Bloom asked. "This is all my fault" Phineas said. "If I hadn't decided to challenge Applejack to a battle none of this would've happened". "It's not your fault Phineas" Applejack said. "That was just a tough battle". "But you won easy" Phineas said. Then Nurse Joy came out and asked everyone to come in the other room. "Phanpy has taken so much damage from battling" Nurse Joy explained. "I'm afraid it might take five days to recover it". "But isn't there anything we can do?" Phineas asked. "You could pick some berries in the forest" Nurse Joy said. Phineas walked up to his Pokémon and said. "Don't worry Phanpy we'll get you better in no time. I hope".

So the gang went into the forest to pick some berries but they couldn't find any. "Finding berries is harder than I thought" Apple Bloom said. Then Applejack saw something. "I think I found an Oran Berry" she exclaimed. "I found a Pecha Berry" Phineas exclaimed. "I see a Cherie Berry" Apple Bloom exclaimed. They took the berries to the Pokémon Center to give them to Phanpy.

They went inside and told Nurse Joy the berries they found. "First let's give Phanpy the Pecha Berry" Phineas suggested. He handed the berry to his Pokémon and it ate the berry. Phanpy started moving. "It can move its body" Apple Bloom said. She handed Phanpy the Cherie Berry and the Pokémon ate it. "Phan py" it said weakly. "It can speak" Applejack said. Then she handed Phanpy the Oran Berry and the Pokémon ate it. Then it woke up but still hurt. "Phanpy is still really hurt" Nurse Joy said. "I think you should give it more Berries. The gang went to the forest again to find more Berries. The more they found the more Phanpy got better. "Phanpy is almost better" Nurse Joy said. "It just needs one more berry". Applejack went back into the forest and she found another Oran Berry. She went inside the Pokémon Center to give it to Phanpy. When it ate the berry Phanpy was all energized. "Phanpy you're all better!" Phineas shouted. Then he hugged Phanpy tight.

"Thanks for everything" he said. "It was nothing" Applejack said. "Well I'm going to the next town" Phineas said heading for the exit. "We are going to stay here till tomorrow" Apple Bloom said. "Good luck in Azalea Town" Phineas said. "I will" Applejack said waving goodbye. "Now let's get some rest little sis". "Ok Applejack" Apple Bloom said.

Chapter 9-Playful Wynaut

The girls continue their journey to Azalea Town and Applejack decided to call Twilight and tell her what's happening so far. "So you chose Chikorita" Twilight responded at the library. "That's a pretty good choice". "I know Twilight" Applejack responded at the Pokémon Center. "And I just won my first badge at the Violet gym". Applejack opened her badge case and showed Twilight her first badge. "Wow that badge is so pretty" Twilight said. "Thanks Twilight" Applejack said. "Once you get all of your eight badges there will be a surprise at the Johto League" Twilight said. "Bye now". "Bye Twilight" Applejack said sinning off. She and Apple Bloom went outside for a break. Applejack threw all of her Poke' balls and said. "Come on out and play". Everyone leashed their cries and started to play. Today Wynaut was very playful. It was jumping around hyper. "You must be very playful Wynaut" Apple Bloom said. "I have an idea" Applejack said. "Why don't we train for our gym battle?" All of the Pokémon agreed to train.

Wynaut and Chikorita were first. "Wynaut use Counter" Applejack commanded. "And Chikorita use Tackle". Chikorita ran to Wynaut but it hit Chikorita hard. "Now use Razor Leaf" Applejack commanded. Chikorita swooshed its leaf turning into little leafs and they attacked Wynaut. Just then a girl came by and said. "That is some Wynaut you got there". "Thanks" Applejack said. "I'm Applejack and this is Apple Bloom."My name is Jackie" the girl said. "Mareep" a Pokémon said. Applejack pulled out her Poke'dext to look up data. "Mareep the wool Pokémon. Mareep may look soft and cuddly, but its fleece packs a powerful electrical charge. The fleece can double in size as Mareep stores up more static electricity. Touching Mareep can be a shocking experience! It sheds its fleece in the summer, but it only takes a week to grow it back in full" Dexter said. Mareep walked up to Wynaut and the two started playing together. "Looks like Wynaut found a new playmate" Apple Bloom said. "You could be right" Jackie said. They all took a seat while the two Pokémon were still playing. "So where are you from Applejack?" Jackie asked. "Ponyville" Applejack said. They were all looking at Wynaut and Mareep. "So Wynaut happens to really like Mareep" Jackie said. "So would you like to give Wynaut to me?" Applejack wasn't sure about this decision. "I don't know" she said. "Wynaut was first in the Wynaut trio and when it gave my hat back it decided to come with us". "If Wynaut kept going with you t might miss Mareep" Jackie said. "True" Applejack said.

The next day Applejack has made up her mind. "I decided that Wynaut should go with you" she said. Jackie was shocked about what Applejack said. "Really you think that Wynaut should go with me?" she asked. "It's ok Jackie" Applejack said. "Wynaut really likes Mareep so I think that Wynaut should go with you". Wynaut was happy to go with Mareep so it gave Applejack on last hug for goodbye.

Later that day Applejack gave Jackie Wynauts Poke' ball. "Please take good care of Wynaut" she said. "Don't worry" Jackie said. "Wynaut will feel great when Mareep is around". So the two sisters left so that they can continue their journey. "Azalea Town is straight ahead!" Jackie shouted. "Thanks Jackie!" Applejack shouted. And so our girls continue their journey to Azalea Town home of Applejack's next gym battle.

Chapter 10-Lunch and Battle

After giving Wynaut to Jackie our cowgirls continue their journey to Azalea Town. Home of Applejack's next gym battle. And it looks like they are getting close to their destination. "There it is" Applejack said. "Azalea Town. We made it". Apple Bloom's stomach started to rumble. "Applejack when we get into town can we get something to eat because my tummy is rumbling?" she asked. "Sure we can Sugar cube" Applejack said. When the girls got into town they looked for a restaurant to eat at. When they found 1 they went inside to chow down. Apple Bloom was eating a lot. "This is so good" she said with food in her mouth. "Don't eat to fast Apple Bloom" Applejack said. "You'll get a tummy ache". "Don't worry Applejack" Apple Bloom said. "I'm eating as slow as I can".

After having some lunch the girls decided to find the gym "So where's the gym?" Applejack asked. "I know where it is" a squirrel said. "Sandy!" Applejack said. "Well if it isn't Applejack" Sandy said. "Did you win your badge at the Violet gym?". "I sure did" Applejack said. She pulled out her badge case to show Sandy her first badge. "Top that sissy" she said. "Well I have won my badge at the Azalea gym" Sandy said pulling out her badge case. Applejack was surprised that Sandy won at the Azalea gym. "Well let's have a battle. I want to show you how strong we've gotten" Applejack said. "Accepted" Sandy said. In the bushes a Pokémon was watching what the girls were saying. Apple Bloom was watching the battle as usual. "Let's go Miltank" Applejack said tossing a Poke' ball. "Tank" it said leashing its cry. "Pichu its show time" Sandy said tossing a Poke' ball. "Chu" is said leashing its cry. Applejack pulled out her Poke'dext to look up data. "Pichu the tiny mouse Pokémon. Pichu is one of the smaller Pokémon, but it can pack a powerful electric punch! Pichu sometimes have trouble storing electricity, so they often send out stray jolts when surprised. They also like to play with one another by touching tails and discharging power" Dexter said.

Before the battle could begin the Pokémon that was in the bushes earlier suddenly popped out. Applejack pulled out her Poke'dext again to look up data. "Murkrow the darkness Pokémon. Some believe that if Murkrow is being pursued, it will lead its assailant into the mountains, where the attacker will be lost forever! Many people fear this Pokémon. Spotting it at night it is said to be very bad luck". "Look we're kind of in the middle of a battle here" Applejack said. Murkrow wanted to join in because it likes Applejack. "Ok then let's go" Applejack said. She returned Miltank into its Poke' ball and used Murkrow for the battle. She pulled out her Poke'dext once more to find out what moves Murkrow can use. "The moves Murkrow are able to use are Peck, Haze, Wing Attack, and Night Shade" Dexter said. "Ok Murkrow use Peck" Applejack commanded. Murkrow flew into the air and raced down to Pichu. "Use Thunder Shock" Sandy commanded. Pichu stored electricity and used a Thunder Shock. "Dodge it" Applejack commanded. Murkrow dodged the attack and continued racing down and using its beak it pecked Pichu. Pichu fell down and it was unable to battle. "Pichu!" Sandy screamed. "Would you like to come with us Murkrow?" Applejack asked. Murkrow nodded happily. Applejack tossed a Poke' ball while saying. "Poke' ball let's go". The Poke' ball sucked Murkrow in and shook. Then it stopped. "Yes I got Murkrow!" Applejack said. "Congrats Applejack" Sandy said. "Thanks Sandy" Applejack said. "I'll do my best at the Violet City gym". Then she and Apple Bloom went to the Pokémon Center to rest for tomorrow.

Sorry I haven't written in a while. I was sick but I'm all better now.

Chapter 11-A Bug Gym Battle

Last time Applejack's old rival Sandy challenged Applejack to a battle. Once again Applejack's Pokémon have beat Sandy's in the dust. Then Applejack caught a Murkrow to be a new buddy for the team. Sandy wishes Applejack luck in her gym battle but what kind will it be? The next day Applejack was ready to head for the gym to battle the Azalea Town gym leader. When the girls got to the gym the door opened. "Hello is anyone here?" Apple Bloom asked. "Any pony home?". Then a guy jumped off one of the trees and welcomed the girls. "Just look at all these trees" Applejack gazed. "They are pretty aren't they?" the guy asked. "Anyway I'm Applejack and I'm looking for the Azalea Town gym leader so I can challenge him to a battle" Applejack said. "That would be me" the guy said. "Name's Bugsy and I'm the Azalea Town gym leader". Applejack was surprised. "Ready for our battle Applejack?" Bugsy asked. "Shoot I'm ready for anything" Applejack said. Apple Bloom was watching the battle.

"The battle between Applejack the challenger and Bugsy the gym leader will now begin" the referee announced. "Both sides will use 3 Pokémon each and the battle will be over when all on one side are unable to continue. And in addition only the challenger will be allowed to make substitutions". Applejack was getting pumped up. "Let the battle begin" the referee announced. Bugsy tossed a Poke' ball and a spider one popped out. Applejack pulled out her Poke'dext to look up data. "Spinarak the string spit Pokémon. Spinarak are famous for their patience. After they spin their light but sturdy webs, they will sit in the same position for days until they catch their prey" Dexter said. "Chikorita I choose you" Applejack said tossing a Poke'ball. "Chica" it said. "Spinarak use Poison Sting" Bugsy commanded. "Dodge it" Applejack commanded. Spinarak shoot a Poison Sting and Chikorita jumped to dodge. "Razor Leaf quick" Applejack commanded. Chikorita swooshed the leaf on its head turning into little leafs. But before Spinarak could dodge the leafs attacked it. Spinarak fell to the ground and couldn't move. "Spinarak is unable to battle, Chikorita is the winner" the referee announced. "Great job Chikorita now get some rest" Applejack said returning Chikorita to its Poke' ball. Bugsy returned Spinarak to its Poke' ball to. "All right Metapod come on out" Bugsy said tossing a Poke'ball. "Pod" it said. Applejack tossed out a Poke' ball to and said. "Murkrow lets go". "Murkrow" it said. "Use Peck" Applejack commanded. "Protect" Bugsy commanded. Murkrow swooshed down to attack Metapod but it countered by creating a force field to block it. "Use Mean Look" Applejack commanded. Murkrow made a mean look on its face and Metapod was scared. "Now use Wing Attack" Applejack commanded. Murkrow flew down to Metapod and attacked it with its wings. The attack was powerful and Metapod couldn't move. "Metapod is unable to battle, Murkrow wins" the referee announced.

"That was not bad for Murkrow's first battle" Apple Bloom thought. Both trainers returned their Pokémon into their Poke' balls. "Now Scyther it's your turn" Bugsy said tossing a Poke' ball. "Scy" it said. "Miltank it's now up to you" Applejack said tossing a Poke' ball. "Tank" it said leashing its cry. Both Pokémon were ready for this battle. "Scyther use Swords Dance" Bugsy commanded. Scyther span around heading for Miltank. "Counter it with Gyro Ball" Applejack commanded. Miltank span around turning into a big ball and it attacked Scyther before it could get any closer. "Now use Milk Drink attack" Applejack commanded. Miltank shot milk at Scyther perfectly. "Finish it with Zen Head-butt" Applejack commanded. Miltank's head began to glow then it zoomed toward Scyther making a powerful attack. Scyther was really beat up so it couldn't battle anymore. "Scyther is unable to battle; Miltank is the winner which means the victory goes to Applejack from Ponyville."YEEHAW!" Applejack cheered. "You did your best Scyther now get some rest" Bugsy said returning Scyther to its Poke' ball. "Congratulations Applejack" Bugsy said. "Thanks Bugsy" Applejack said.

It was sundown and Bugsy was ready to give Applejack her award. "I must say that I never saw a trainer defeat my Pokémon so easily" Bugsy said. "You better believe it" Applejack said. "I'm gonna be the number 1 Pokémon trainer in the Johto Region". "For defeating me I present you with the Insect Badge" Bugsy said. "Yes I got the Insect Badge" Applejack cheered. "Good job big sis" Apple Bloom said. "Thanks Apple Bloom" Applejack said. The girls said goodbye to Bugsy and headed to the Pokémon Center for the night.

Chapter 12-Catch that Furret!

Last time Applejack had a battle with the Azalea Town gym leader Bugsy. Applejack's Pokémon put Bugsy's to defeat and Applejack won the Insect Badge. Now our girls head for the next town. "I think the next town is called Goldenrod City and it's supposed to have a gym."Well then let's go" Applejack hollered. Suddenly a Furret came out of nowhere. Applejack pulled out her Poke'dext to look up data. "Furret the long body Pokémon and the evolved form of Sentret. Furret's tail is so long, it's impossible to tell where its body ends and its tail begins! Mother Furret help their young fall asleep by coiling around them. This cute Normal- type might not look very intimidating, but it is quick and a very good hunter. Furret uses its speed to corner its opponents" Dexter said. "I'll just catch it go Poke' ball go!" Applejack said tossing a Poke' ball. Furret tossed the Poke' ball back by using its tail then it ran away. "Come on Apple Bloom I need to catch it" Applejack said then she ran after the Pokémon. "Wait up big sis!" Apple Bloom called.

Furret was really fast but Applejack wouldn't give up. She ran as fast as she could and finally caught up with Furret. Before she could toss a Poke' ball Furret did a scratch attack on her. "Owwww" Applejack moaned from the pain. She still wouldn't give up so she ran after the Pokémon once again. "I might need some help" she said. "Miltank come on out and help". "Tank" it said leasing its cry. "Help me catch that Furret" Applejack said. "Use Rollout". Miltank rolled into a ball and it attacked the Furret. "I gotcha!" Applejack said. She jumped and grabbed Furret and the two went rolling down a hill. Apple Bloom saw what happened and she went running after them. "You ok Furret?" Applejack asked once they stopped rolling. "Fur" it said. "Applejack are you ok?" Apple Bloom asked. "I'm fine and so is Furret" Applejack answered. "Now it's for me to catch it". She made a little tap with the Poke' ball on Furret's head and it went inside the Poke' ball. It shook and stopped. "YEEHAW I got Furret!" Applejack cheered. "Now let's go to Goldenrod City" Apple Bloom said. Then the girls walked down the path.

And so Applejack caught the Furret and now she and her little sister continued their journey to Goldenrod City for Applejack's third gym battle.

Chapter 13- 3rd gym battle time

Applejack and Apple Bloom continue their journey to Goldenrod City, sight of Applejack's next gym battle challenge. "Look there!" Apple Bloom shouted. She pointed to the city ahead which is the place they were looking for. "It's Goldenrod City!" Applejack exclaimed. The girls ran to the city to look for the gym. "So where is the Goldenrod gym?" Applejack asked. "Don't know" Apple Bloom said. Then they saw a girl with a Clefairy. "Who's that Pokémon?" Applejack asked herself while putting out her Poke'dext. "Clefairy the fairy Pokémon. This one is one of the most difficult Pokémon to find-it flies mostly at night, collecting moonlight on its wings" Dexter said. "Your Clefairy is really cute" Apple Bloom said. "Well thank you" the girl said. "We're looking for the Goldenrod gym do you know where it is?" Applejack asked. "I do but can I show you something first?" the girl asked. "Sure" Applejack said.

On the outside of the city there was a barn. "This is where my Uncle Milton makes MooMoo Milk" the girl said. "Give it a try". Applejack and Apple Bloom drank the milk and it was good. "Wow, I never tasted anything like this" Applejack said. "Me neither" Apple Bloom said. "We haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Applejack" Applejack said. "And my name is Apple Bloom" Apple Bloom said. "It's a pleasure to meet you to. My name is Whitney and I'm the gym leader of the Goldenrod gym" the girl said. Applejack and her little sister were shocked to hear that Whitney is the Goldenrod gym leader. "Well I challenge you to a gym battle" Applejack said. "Oh so you are a challenger, I accept" Whitney said.

Whitney led Applejack and Apple Bloom to the gym and went inside. Apple Bloom was watching the battle as usual. "The battle between Applejack the challenger and Whitney the gym leader will now begin. Both sides will use 3 Pokémon each and the battle will be over when all Pokémon on one side are unable to continue. Also the challenger will only be allowed to make substitutions" the referee announced. "I cannot lose, I have to win my 3rd badge" Applejack thought. Whitney tossed a Poke' ball and a Miltank appeared. "Tank" it said. "Ok, Furret I choose you" Applejack said tossing a Poke' ball. "Furret" it said. "Battle begin" the referee announced. "Furret use Hyper Voice" Applejack commanded. Furret took a deep breath and did a Hyper Voice attack. "Quick counter it with Growl" Whitney commanded. Miltank did a big growl to counter Miltank's Hyper Voice but it was no use. "Now use Fury Swipes" Applejack commanded. Furret scratched Miltank a lot and it made Miltank tired. "Come on Miltank get up!" Whitney shouted. Miltank tried to get up but it took to much damage so it was unable to continue battling. "Miltank is unable to battle, Furret wins" the referee announced. "You did great Miltank now get some rest" Whitney said. She returned Miltank to its Poke' ball. "You were swell Furret now you get some rest to" Applejack said returning Furret to its Poke' ball. "That was easy as pie". "Oh you think so, now let's go Clefairy" Whitney said tossing a Poke' ball. "Fairy" it said leashing its cry. "Well then I choose Miltank" Applejack said tossing a Poke' ball. "Tank" it said leashing its cry. Apple Bloom was surprised that her sister chose Miltank. "So you have a Miltank also, impressive" Whitney said. "Now Clefairy use Metronome" Whitney commanded. Clefairy stopped for a second then it used Solar Beam. The attack was so powerful Miltank couldn't battle. "Miltank is unable to battle, Clefairy is the winner" the referee announced. Apple Bloom couldn't believe that her sister lost the battle. Applejack returned Miltank to its Poke' ball. "This ain't possible!" she shouted. "You don't get it do you, you see Metronome is a move that uses one of the Pokémon on your teams attacks on your opponent" Whitney explained.

"She can't just use Chikorita Solar Beam like that" Applejack thought. She tossed a Poke' ball and her Chikorita appeared. "Chico" it said. "Chikorita Razor Leaf lets go" Applejack commanded. Chikorita did a powerful Razor Leaf attack. "Now finish it with Tackle" Applejack commanded. Chikorita tackled Clefairy hard and it couldn't battle. "Clefairy is unable to battle, Chikorita wins" the referee announced. "You battled hard Clefairy now I think you should rest for now" Whitney said returning Clefairy to its Poke' ball. Then Whitney tossed another Poke' ball and a Nidorina appeared. "Rena" it said leashing its cry. "Nidorina huh?" Applejack thought. Chikorita was still full of energy to battle. "Chikorita Magical Leaf" Applejack commanded. "Dodge it" Whitney commanded. But it had no time to run away because the attack was a direct hit. "Quick use Poison Sting" Whitney commanded. "Protect yourself with Light Screen" Applejack commanded. Chikorita protected itself from the Poison Sting. "Now use Bite" Whitney commanded. Nidorina ran up to Chikorita and bit it. Applejack quickly returned Chikorita to its Poke' ball and switched with Furret. "Furret Hyper Voice go" Applejack commanded. "Counter it with Captivate" Whitney commanded. Both their attacks clashed an explosion. "No use Double Kick" Whitney commanded. Nidorina kicked Furret 2 times and it couldn't battle. "Furret is unable to battle, Nidorina wins" the referee announced. Applejack returned Furret to its Poke' ball and switched with Chikorita. "Chikorita use Magical Leaf" Applejack announced. "Counter it with Poison Sting" Whitney commanded. Again their attacks clashed an explosion but this time Poison Sting was still going and it hit Chikorita. "Chikorita no!" Applejack shouted.

Chikorita took a lot of damage from the Poison Sting attack. "Come on Chikorita get up!" Applejack shouted. Chikorita was so weak but it wouldn't give up. It wanted Applejack to win and it got up. Suddenly it started to glow. It got bigger and bigger. "What's Chikorita doing?" Applejack asked. "It's evolving" Apple Bloom said. When it was done Chikorita was Bayleef. "Bay" it said. "Chikorita evolved into Bayleef" Applejack said. "Ok Bayleef Solar Beam lets go" Applejack commanded. Bayleef's Solar Beam knocked Nidorina out. "Nidorina is unable to battle and Bayleef is the winner which means the victory is the challenger Applejack" the referee announced. "" Applejack cheered. "We did it Bayleef, we did it!". "Good job Nidorina" Whitney said. "Congratulations Applejack!" Apple Bloom shouted.

It was sunset and Whitney was ready to give Applejack her new badge. "You battled really well and I'm impressed that your Chikorita evolved" Whitney said. "So here is what you earned because you defeated me, the Plain badge" "Thank you very much Whitney" Applejack said. "Yes I got the Plain badge!" "The next gym close to here is the gym in Ecruteak City" Whitney said. "And that's where we are heading next" Applejack said. She and Apple Bloom said goodbye and headed to the Pokémon Center to get rest for the night.

Chapter 14-The Fastest way to Ecruteak

Last time Applejack battled the Goldenrod City gym leader Whitney. With her Pokémon Applejack defeated Whitney and earned her third gym badge. Now our girls are heading to Ecruteak City for Applejack's fourth Johto gym badge. "Oh I hate walking all the way to the next town. My hooves are killing me" Apple Bloom groaned. "How else are we supposed to get to Ecruteak City? This is the only way we are going to get there" Applejack said. Then they saw a Pokémon walk into their path. "Who's that?" Applejack asked taking out her Poke'dext. "Pupitar the hard shell Pokémon. Pupitar may be stuck in a rock-hard casing, but it is still able to move about at will. When it builds up gases in its body, Pupitar can shoot itself up like a rocket. It is hard, fast, and strong" Dexter said. Then Pupitar spinned and made a lot of sand appear. Applejack and Apple Bloom covered themselves. "I think it's using Sandstorm" Apple Bloom said. Applejack threw a Poke'ball and her Furret appeared. "Furret spin and put the sandstorm out" Applejack commanded. Furret spinned and made the sandstorm fade. "Good now use Quick Attack" Applejack commanded. Furret ran up fast to Pupitar and Quick Attack made a critical hit. Pupitar was almost down and AJ decided to launch one more attack. "Finish it with Foresight" she commanded. Furret glowed and let out that power and Pupitar was down. "Ok go Poke'ball" AJ said throwing a Poke'ball. Pupitar went inside and the Poke'ball shook. Then it stopped. "Whoo hoo! I caught Pupitar!" Applejack said cheerfully. "Great job sis" Apple Bloom said. "Thanks Apple Bloom" Applejack said. Then the girls herd clapping and a boy that looked like he was from China appeared. "Nice job catching that Pupitar. I'm impressed" the boy said. "Thanks I'm Applejack and this Apple Bloom" AJ said. "My name is Chi-yun" the boy said. (He's from Beyblade)

"So are you guys heading to Ecruteak City for a gym battle?" he asked. "We sure are and I'm getting my fourth gym badge" said AJ. "Then you better prepare yourself" Chi-yun said. "What do you mean?" asked Apple Bloom. "The Ecruteak gym is a ghost Pokémon gym" Chi-yun explained. "A ghost gym?" Applejack asked. "Right and the gym leader is pretty strong so he's going to be tough to beat" said Chi-yun. "Well I want to get to the gym right away" AJ said. "So you want to be there right now? I can take you there" Chi-yun said. "But how? Is there a faster way to get to Ecruteak City?" Apple Bloom asked. Chi-yun shook his head. Yes. "Just follow my lead" he said. Chi-yun jumped side to side like a ninja. The girls were confused. "Trust me, this is only the fastest way to get to places" Chi-yun said. So Applejack and Apple Bloom did what Chi-yun was doing and they were doing pretty good at it. And they got to Ecruteak City before they knew it.

"Thanks for taking us here" Apple Bloom said. "No problem and good luck with your gym battle Applejack" Chi-yun said. "Thanks I'll do my best" said AJ. Then they saw someone coming. "Chi-yun, back so soon for some sightseeing?" a guy said. "No I was just taking these two girls to the city" Chi-yun said. "You know each other?" asked Applejack. "Yep" said the guy. "Are you girls looking for the Ecruteak gym?" "Uh huh" AJ said. "Well I happen to be the gym leader. Name's Morty" the guy said. "So can you take us to the gym Morty?" AJ asked. "Sure I can take you to the gym" Morty said. He led everyone to the gym and went inside.

"Morty I challenge you to a battle" Applejack said. "Ok I accept your challenge" Morty said. "Let's watch the gym battle Apple Bloom" Chi-yun said. "Ok Chi-yun" Apple Bloom said. Morty and AJ got to their positions and Chi-yun and Apple Bloom were ready to watch the battle. "The Ecruteak gym battle between Applejack the challenger and Morty the gym leader will now get underway. Both sides will use 3 Pokémon and the battle will be done when all three Pokémon on one side is unable to continue. And only the challenger will be allowed to make substitutions" the referee announced. "Gastly let's go" Morty said tossing a Poke'ball. "Gas" it said. "Ok then Furret I choose you" AJ said tossing a Poke'ball. "Fur" the Pokémon said. "Battle begin!" said the referee. "Gastly use Shadow Ball" Morty commanded. Gastly made a shadow ball and shot it straight up to Furret. "Dodge it" AJ commanded. Furret dodged the shadow ball and landed. "Now use Hyper Voice" said AJ. Furret made its hyper voice and Gastly couldn't move. "Finish it with Fury Swipes" AJ called out. Furret ran up to Gastly and kept scratching it like crazy. Gastly was down and its eyes were all swirly. "Gastly is unable to battle, Furret wins" said the referee. "Yes!" Applejack cheered. "That was easy" Apple Bloom said. "Yeah and Gastly didn't even get to use its powerful Lick attack" Chi-yun added. "You did great Gastly, now get a good rest" Morty said returning Gastly to its Poke'ball.

"Your Furret is pretty strong" Morty said. "Thanks a lot Morty" Applejack said. "Now it's time for my next Pokémon. Haunter go" said Morty tossing another Poke'ball. "Haunt" it said. And so Morty's Gastly managed to be defeated but will Applejack win her fourth Johto badge at the Ecruteak gym? Read the next chapter to find out.

Chapter 15-4th gym battle win

Last time Applejack challenged the Ecruteak gym leader Morty. AJ managed to defeat Morty's Gastly and Morty has chosen his second Pokémon Haunter. "A Haunter huh? Furret return" said AJ returning Furret to its Poke'ball. "An exchange, that's a good move" Apple Bloom thought. Then Applejack tossed a Poke'ball and her Murkrow came out. "A dark type like Murkrow has an advantage over a ghost type like Haunter" Chi-yun explained. "Then that means Murkrow might win this battle" Apple Bloom said. "Murkrow Haze" AJ commanded. Murkrow made smoke from its mouth and Haunter couldn't see where Murkrow is. "That's a smart move for Applejack" said Chi-yun. "What do you mean?" asked Apple Bloom. "Haze can stop your opponent from making a direct hit by making a cloud of smoke" Chi-yun explained. "Now Murkrow wing attack" Applejack called out. Murkrow went through the cloud of smoke and used its wing to attack Haunter. "Stay strong Haunter and use your Lick attack" Morty commanded. "Haunter "tried to look for Murkrow so it can lick it but it couldn't see anything from the haze."Now let's finish it, Murkrow use Peck" Applejack commanded. Murkrow flew towards Haunter and pecked it. Haunter's eyes were swirly and it couldn't move. "Haunter is unable to battle. Murkrow is the winner" said the referee. "Yes! Which means Morty has one Pokémon left" Apple Bloom cheered. "You did your best Haunter. Return" said Morty putting Haunter back in its Poke'ball. "Your Murkrow is pretty strong for a type advantage" "Thanks a lot Morty" AJ said. "But get ready for my last Pokémon. Go Gengar" said Morty tossing a Poke'ball. "Gar" it said. Applejack pulled out her Poke'dext to look up data on Gengar. "Gengar the shadow Pokémon. You can tell where Gengar is hiding when the temperature drops by ten degrees Fahrenheit" Dexter said.

"Gengar looks strong" AJ thought. "Use confuse ray" Morty commanded. Gengar shot a ray and it headed for Murkrow. "Quick hit it back with your wing" Applejack commanded. Before they ray could hit Murkrow it used its wing to make the ray head back to Gengar. When the ray hit Gengar it got confused. "Now use assurance" AJ called. Murkrow flew towards Gengar and kept on hitting it with its wings and beak like a fighting type. "Wing attack go" Applejack commanded. Murkrow attacked Gengar with its wing and Gengar fell down. Its eyes were all swirly and it couldn't move. "Gengar is unable to battle. Murkrow wins, which means the victor is the challenger Applejack" announced the referee. "All right!" Applejack cheered. "You did an excellent job Gengar. You deserve a good rest" Morty said returning Gengar to its Poke'ball. "Congrats AJ" Chi-yun said. "Thanks" Applejack said. "That was and excellent battle and I was impressed by your Pokémon's strength. This is proving that you beat me at the Ecruteak gym. The Fog badge" Morty said giving Applejack her reward. "YEEHAW! I got the Fog badge" Applejack cheered. "So which gym would you like to challenge next?" asked Morty. "I don't know" AJ said. "How about the gym in Cianwood City?" Morty asked. "Then that's where we'll go" Applejack said.

At sunset the girls were ready to say goodbye to Chi-yun. "Remember what I taught you to get to places faster" said Chi-yun. "Will do and we'll see you in the Johto league" Apple Bloom said. "Thanks see you there" Chi-yun said. Then everyone waved goodbye and the girls went to the Pokémon Center.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 16-The Flying Challenge

Last time, Applejack and her Pokémon defeated Morty the Ecruteak City gym leader and won the Fog Badge. Now she and Apple Bloom are off to Cianwood City for AJ's fifth gym badge. "So Apple Bloom let's say we do that trick Chi-yun taught us" Applejack said. "Ok" Apple Bloom said. They both started jumping to the sides like ninjas. Then suddenly Applejack hit her head on something. "Ow!" she said rubbing her head with her hoof. It was a Pokémon she bumped into. "Are you ok?" Apple Bloom asked. "Yeah but what's that" Applejack asked getting out her Poke'dext. "Mothim, the moth Pokémon. Mothim are always in search for honey. They're on the go so much that they won't take the time to make nests. Sometimes, this Pokémon will even steal honey from Combee" Dexter said.

Then a boy came running over. "Mothim are you ok?" he asked. It was Phineas! "Phineas is that you?" AJ asked. "Hey Applejack, long time no see" Phineas said. "What's the hold up?" someone asked running. It was Sandy! "Sandy you're here to?" Applejack asked. "Well if it isn't Applejack. Yes I'm here to" Sandy said. "Sandy and I are having a contest to see which one of our Pokémon is the fastest flier" Phineas said. "Mind if I join in? I bet my Murkrow can fly as fast as your Pokémon" AJ said. "All right let's do it!" Phineas said. They all went to the starting line and AJ was using Murkrow, Phineas was using Mothim, and Sandy was using Butterfree. "Ready? On your mark…get set…go!" Apple Bloom said. Their Pokémon started going. Mothim was in the lead but then Butterfree was catching up. "You can do it Murkrow!" Applejack cheered. Murkrow started catching up with the others. Then it started to glow.

"What's going on?" Applejack said. "I think Murkrow is evolving" Apple Bloom said. Murkrow stopped glowing. It evolved into Honchkrow! "Wow! Murkrow evolved into Honchkrow!" Phineas said. Then Honchkrow started going really fast. "Even better! It learned a new move!" Sandy said. "What move is it?" AJ asked. "Ariel Ace" Sandy said. Honchkrow crossed the finish line first! "All right!" Applejack cheered. Later, Phineas and Sandy's Pokémon were back in their Poke'balls. "That was amazing that Honchkrow evolved" Phineas said. "You bet and that it learned Ariel Ace to" Sandy said. "Honchkrow you're gonna be great at the gym battle in Cianwood City" Applejack said. And so, Murkrow evolved into Honchkrow and it learned Ariel Ace. Applejack and Apple Bloom continue their journey to Cianwood City in hope that AJ will win that gym battle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 17-Off to Cianwood

During their route to Cianwood City, Applejack has set up a practice battle to train her Pokémon. "Ok Bayleef use razor leaf!" AJ said. Bayleef did a razor leaf attack making leafs go after Miltank. "Miltank gyro ball!" AJ called. Miltank span around through the leaves and attacked Bayleef. "Wow Miltank is looking good" Apple Bloom said. "Ok let's stop the battle" AJ said. She walked up to her Pokémon. "You were great Miltank. That gyro ball is really toughening up. We'll beat that gym in no time. Bayleef you were great too" she said. And she returned them to their Poke'balls.

"You think they're ready to battle the gym now?" Apple Bloom asked. "Sure. It's all because of me that they're getting tougher every day" Applejack said. Then a girl walked up to them. It was Miss Helpful from the Mr. Men Show. "I saw everything. Your Pokémon looked really tough" she said. "Thanks. I'm Applejack and this is my sister Apple Bloom" Applejack said. "I'm Miss Helpful. Do you want to battle?" Miss Helpful said. "You're on" AJ said. Applejack used Pupitar and Miss Helpful used Jumpluff. It was a tough battle but AJ won. "Good battle. Can't wait till the next time we met" Miss Helpful said. "Me too Miss Helpful" Applejack said. Miss Helpful walked away. Applejack and Apple Bloom followed the path and were at Cianwood City.

"We made it, Cianwood City. Time for my gym battle" Applejack said. She and her sister walked around the city then they spotted a guy battling a Machoke. The Pokémon used Submission rolling with the guy and letting him go. The sisters gasped and ran up to him. "Are you all right sir?" AJ asked. "I'm just fine. I'm proud of you Machoke" the guy said. "That's your Pokémon?" Apple Bloom asked. "Yes. You wouldn't be looking for the Cianwood Gym would you?" the guy asked. "Yes why?" Applejack asked. "Before I tell ya what's your name?" the guy asked. "Applejack" AJ said. "Applejack huh? Well you gotta get exercise" the guy said. The sisters followed him getting their exercise. "Hup, two, three four. Hup, two, three, four" they said. And they arrived at the gym.

Chapter 18-Battling for the Stone Badge

When they got there, the ponies panted. "Tired?" the guy asked. "Yeah" the ponies said. Then a lot of kids came running out. "Welcome back master" they said. "Master? That means you're-"AJ said. "Yes, I'm the Cianwood gym leader Chuck" the guy said. They all went inside. "To get energy you gotta eat" Chuck said eating food. Applejack and Apple Bloom started eating to. After they ate, they all headed to the battlefield. "The battle between gym leader Chuck and challenger Applejack will now begin. Both sides will use two Pokémon and the battle will be over when both Pokémon on one side are unable to continue" the referee said. Chuck sent out a Poke'ball and a Poliwrath came out. "Ok Miltank let's go!" Applejack said tossing a Poke'ball. "Miltank" Miltank said. "Miltank use Zen Head butt" AJ said. Miltank's head started to glow and it ran towards Poliwrath "Dodge it" Chuck said. Poliwrath dodged the attack. It kept dodging until Miltank finally hit it. "Now finish it with Gyro Ball!" AJ called. Miltank span around and hit Poliwrath hard. "Poliwrath focus on your energy" Chuck said. But Poliwrath couldn't get up. "Poliwrath is unable to battle. Miltank wins" the referee said.

Chuck returned Poliwrath to its Poke'ball. "I'm proud of you Poliwrath. Get a good rest" Chuck said. "You were great Miltank. Good enough to go on?" Applejack asked. Miltank nodded. "Ok" AJ said. "Machoke you're up" Chuck said. Machoke ran to the battlefield. "Ok Miltank Gyro Ball" AJ said. Miltank span around heading towards Machoke. "Grab it!" Chuck called. Machoke stopped Miltank with its arms. Applejack gasped. "Now throw it" Chuck said. Machoke threw Miltank against the wall and it couldn't battle anymore. "Miltank is unable to battle. Machoke wins" the referee said. Applejack returned Miltank to its Poke'ball. "All right Bayleef, it's your turn!" she said throwing another Poke'ball. This time her Bayleef came out. "Bayleef hit them with a Magical Leaf" AJ called. Bayleef used Magical Leaf and it hit Machoke quickly. "Now Solar Beam!" Applejack said. Bayleef absorbed light and hit it at Machoke making it fall. "Machoke focus your energy" Chuck said. But it was no use. "Machoke is unable to battle. Bayleef wins and the match goes to Applejack" the referee said.

"Woo-hoo!" Apple Bloom cheered. "You were awesome Bayleef" Applejack said. Chuck walked up to her. "That was a great battle. I'm impressed by your Pokémon. This Stone Badge is yours now" Chuck said handing Applejack the Stone Badge. "Woo-hoo this Stone Badge is mine!" Applejack cheered. "If you're looking for another gym then I suggest Olivine City" Chuck said. "Ok, then that's our next stop" Applejack said. And so, Applejack won her fifth gym badge and now she and her sister are off to Olivine City for AJ's sixth gym battle.


End file.
